300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaneki Ken
'Abilities' ---- One-Eyed Kind 'Cost : '- Cooldown : ''' - *Passive - 'Kaneki gains 10% bonus max health from his items and masteries. Each non-hero unit killed by Kaneki restores 1% of his max health and each hero kill/assist restores 2% of his max health. ---- 'Rinkaku - Rize Q 'Cost : ' -''' Cooldown : '''8 / 7 / 6 / 5 / 4 seconds *Passive - 'Each 3 basic attacks executed by Kaneki will allow his next basic attack to pierce in a line using his '''Rinkaku', dealing 10/15/20/25/30 + AD + of Kaneki's max health physical damage to all enemies it hits. (The attacks using Rinkaku count as skills. It can trigger on-hit effects, but cannot trigger critical strike.) *''Active - ''Kaneki uses Rinkaku to pierce in a line, dealing 30/60/90/120/150 + Bonus AD + of Kaneki's max health physical damage to all enemies it hits and afflicts them with a bleeding effect for 3 seconds. Bleeding effect deals 10/15/20/25/30 + Bonus AD + of Kaneki's max health physical damage per second and restores [15% of the damage dealt by bleeding effect] health to Kaneki. Each hit landed by this skill on an enemy reduces all the other skill's cooldown by 0.5 seconds. ---- Hunger Instincts W 'Cost : '- ' Cooldown : '''17 / 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 seconds *Passive - ''Kaneki's basic attacks deal of Kaneki's max health bonus physical damage. *''Active - ''Kaneki gains 15% bonus movement speed and doubles the passive effect of this skill for 5 seconds. ---- Predator E 'Cost : '- ' Cooldown : '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *Passive - ''Each basic attack/skill damage that Kaneki takes will give him 1/2/3/4/5 bonus armor and magic resist for 2 seconds that stacks up to a maximum of 8 stacks. *''Active - ''Kaneki jumps to a target enemy unit, dealing 8 + of Kaneki's max health% (max 40%) target's missing health or 80/130/180/230/280 + Bonus AD physical damage; the case that deals the most damage takes effect. This reduces the target's movement speed by 30% for 2 seconds and Kaneki gains 3 stacks of this skill's passive. This skill can deal (1000-7) max damage against non-hero units. ---- Half-Kakujas R 'Cost : '- ' Cooldown : '- *''Passive - ''Each kill with a basic attack grants Kaneki 1 RC cell while using active skills will give 4 RC cells. Upon learning or upgrading this skill, 50 RC cells would be instantly gained by him. This ability's active becomes available upon gaining a total of 100 RC cells. *''Active - ''Kaneki uses Half-Kakujas, giving him 20% bonus movement speed while losing 10 RC cells per second. Each hero kill / assist gives him 30 RC cells. This effect would persist until Kaneki runs out of RC cells to consume. Also, this effect upgrades all of his basic skill's ability within its duration and they are written as follows. 'Rinkaku-Rize Q -' Active ability deals 15/20/25% extra damage. 'Hunger Instincts W -' Basic attacks within the skill's duration reduces 15/20/25% armor and movement speed on the target for 2 seconds. 'Predator E -' Active ability restores damage dealt health to Kaneki and stuns the target for 1 second. ---- Category:Heroes